


Gravitation

by MonBu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Spideypool - Freeform, Too lazy to find a beta reader, Translated version, Violence
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trong một vũ trụ mà Spider-man không hề tồn tại , chàng trai trẻ Peter Parker và Deadpool trở thành đôi bạn không hợp nhau cho lắm .<br/>Dựa trên lời gợi ý mà teatastic đáng yêu đã nhắn cho tôi cách đây không lâu . <br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gravitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508605) by [WillowSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowSong/pseuds/WillowSong). 



> Dành tặng taetastic .

**CHAP 1**

Được rồi , phải công nhận Peter là một thằng đần . Đó là điều mà cậu đã chấp nhận về bản thân mình từ lâu rồi , nhưng chính cậu vẫn ngạc nhiên khi mà thay vì bỏ chạy như một người bình thường , tỉnh táo , chàng trai lại quay lại và đối mặt với ba tên đang chuẩn bị cướp cậu .

Cậu hoàn toàn không lạ lẫm gì với ba cái trò cướp giật khi xét về việc chàng trai đã lớn lên ở thành phố New York này , nhưng cậu luôn có thể tránh được việc bản thân trở thành nạn nhân . Peter rất khá trong việc quan sát xung quanh mình , nhưng vì lý do nào đó vào buổi tối hôm ấy khi cậu trên đường đi mua trứng cho Bác May , cậu đã mất cảnh giác . Và hãy xem nó đưa cậu đến đâu nào – mắc kẹt trong con hẻm , chuẩn bị bị bóp cổ tới chết và cướp của .

Có một lối thoát ở cuối con hẻm đằng sau cậu , nhưng chàng trai không thèm quan tâm và đứng với bàn tay nắm thành đấm , chân mở rộng , quan sát khi bọn cướp dàn thành hình bán nguyệt xung quanh cậu .

Một tên trong bọn chúng cười to và bật mở con dao nhíp . “Mày trông có vẻ háo hức để bị cướp nhỉ , nhãi con .”

“Không hẳn . Chỉ là tôi không thấy anh đáng sợ đến vậy .” Peter đáp lời .

Những lời của cậu khiến những tiếng cười của bọn cướp trở nên khô khốc khi bọn chúng tiến lại gần chàng trai hơn .

“Ba chọi một . Tao cho rằng đó là lý do khá hợp lý để mày tỏ ra sợ hãi đấy .”

Peter gật gù . “Đúng ha . Hãy quay lại khi anh tìm thêm được vài thằng nữa và có thể anh sẽ không thấy tôi quá rùng rợn .”

“Đừng cố gắng tỏ ra dễ thương , nhóc con .”

“Tôi không có cố gắng tỏ ra dễ thương , tôi đang cố gắng cho anh một đường thoát , điều mà rõ ràng anh đang rất cần .”

Nụ cười nhăn nhở của gã cướp biến mất . “Mày đang gọi bọn tao là lũ nhát cáy ?” một tên khác gầm gừ .

“Nó đã được ngụ ý rồi đó , đúng vậy .”

Peter ngay lập tức bị đẩy dính vào tường với một cú đấm vào ngay bụng trước cả khi cậu có thể nói hết câu . “Nói lại lần nữa xem .” tên cướp thì thầm vào mặt cậu .

“Mày thật sự cần phải đánh răng đi .” là tất cả những gì Peter có thể nói trong khi thở hổn hển .

Trong khi một cú đấm khác thụi vào bụng cậu lần nữa , chàng trai có thể cảm nhận được một tên trong bọn chúng lục lọi trong túi mình , lấy ra cái điện thoại và ví tiền của cậu .

“Đừng--” cậu cố nói , túm lấy hắn , nhưng lại bị chặn lại khi hắn xô cậu vào tường lần nữa , mạnh đến nỗi sọ cậu đập một cách đau đớn vào tường gạch .

Tầm nhìn của cậu trở nên nhòe nhoẹt và cậu nghe thấy tiếng cười hả hê của bọn cướp , chỉ có điều âm thanh bị bóp nghẹt giống như khi cậu ghé tai nghe qua môi trường chân không . Tiếng cười bị cắt ngang đột ngột khi một bóng đỏ và đen bay xuống và hạ cánh ngay trên đầu của tên đang cầm đồ của Peter , đập hắn mạnh xuống mặt đất .

“Trước giờ bộ éo có đứa nào dạy tụi bay chơi cho công bằng sao ?” cái bóng màu đỏ hỏi bọn cướp .

Thông qua ánh nhìn mờ mờ , Peter thấy tên cướp với con dao trong tay chỉ vào mặt kẻ mới xuất hiện và nói , “Cút đi .” Là Peter đang tưởng tượng giọng hắn đang run vì sợ hãi ?

“Naw , nhưng mà tao đang chơi vui mà .” Cái người màu đỏ thật sự nghe như hắn đang chơi đùa vui vẻ .

Một vài bóng đỏ và đen nhòe nhoẹt xẹt qua , theo sau bởi vài tiếng la hét và gào rú thảm thiết vì đau đớn trước khi hai tên cướp chạy bạt mạng khỏi con hẻm .

Peter nhắm mắt lại và lắc lắc đầu mình , cố gắng lấy lại tầm nhìn rõ ràng . Khi cậu mở mắt ra , một cặp mắt đen thùi may vào cái mặt nạ đỏ đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm . Cậu có thể nhận ra gương mặt đó ở bất cứ đâu . Đó là gương mặt của một trong những kẻ tai tiếng nhất trên thế giới . Chàng trai thậm chí còn viết cả một bài báo nói về cái bản mặt ấy và về người ẩn sau lớp mặt nạ kia .

“Cậu ổn chứ , nhóc tì lập dị ?” Deadpool hỏi , đưa một tay ra giúp Peter đứng lên .

Peter ngập ngừng nắm lấy tay hắn , loạng choạng đứng lên . “Ừ , chỉ là đầu bị u một cục thôi .” cậu trả lời , nhăn mặt khi đưa tay chạm nhẹ vào chỗ bị đập vào sau đầu . Ít ra nó không chảy máu .

“Tốt .” Deadpool nói . “Chờ chút nha .” Hắn xoay người và lên gối tên cướp còn lại - kẻ đang cố gắng lỉnh đi sau lưng họ , một cú thật mạnh vào hạ bộ . Tên kia ngã ra đất , gào lên đau đớn trong khi Deadpool cúi xuống giật lấy điện thoại cùng với ví của Peter ra khỏi tay hắn . “Tao sẽ lấy mấy thứ này , cảm ơn . Lần sau nhớ chơi cho đẹp nhoa .” Hắn quay đi và ném cho Peter đồ của cậu . “Cậu có thể muốn để mắt kĩ hơn đến đống đồ của mình đấy .” l2 tất cả những gì hắn nói trước khi quay người bỏ đi .

“Khoan !” Peter gần như hét lên .

Deadpool ngạc nhiên quay lại . “Có chuyện gì đấy , bánh pudding ?”

“Ừm …” Cậu nên làm gì bây giờ ? Peter lầm bầm trong cổ họng điều đầu tiên cậu có thể nghĩ tới : “Tôi có thể mua cà-phê ?”

Peter có thể thấy nụ cười thích thú giãn ra dưới lớp mặt nạ của Deadpool . “Tôi cũng có thể mua cà-phê , nhưng tôi không nghĩ là mình muốn làm vậy .”

Mặt Peter đỏ bừng lên . “Không , ý tôi là … Hãy để tôi mời anh cốc cà-phê . Thay lời cảm ơn . Vì đã cứu tôi . Ý tôi là cứu đống đồ của tôi .”

Chúa ơi , từ khi nào cậu lại trở nên kì quặc như thế này chứ ? Và không phải Deadpool phải là ‘Gã lính đánh thuê mồm mép’ sao ? Tại sao hắn cứ đứng yên và cười nhăn nhở vậy ?

“Có thể để tôi mời anh cốc cà-phê như là lời cảm ơn được không ?” Peter ngừng lắp bắp một cách kì cục .

Deadpool quan sát cậu một lúc trước khi trả lời . “Cậu có thể mua cho tôi một lời cảm ơn , nhưng thằng lình nào muốn cà-phê chứ ? Nó kinh và đắng bỏ mịe . Đi với tôi và tôi sẽ giới thiệu cậu đến với những điều kì diệu của ẩm thực , thứ sẽ làm cho lông trên bộ ngực gầy gò của cậu dựng hết cả lên . Đi thôi nào , những người lính !” hắn la lên như thể mình đang dẫn đầu một cuộc chinh chiến trước khi nắm lấy cổ tay Peter và kéo cậu ta ra khỏi con hẻm .

Nó sẽ là một buổi tối thú vị đây .

= = = = =

Peter không biết mình đã mong đợi điều gì , nhưng vì một vài lý do , điều đó không giống thế này .

Họ đang ngồi ở bàn dành cho hai người cạnh cửa sổ trong một nhà hàng Mexico nho nhỏ với một đống taco to tổ chảng trông như một đất nước nhỏ trên bàn ngăn chính giữa họ . Bằng một cách nào đó , cậu đã hi vọng gã lính đánh thuê tàn nhẫn nhất thế giới có khẩu vị tốt hơn trong ăn uống , nhưng xét về việc Deadpool đã nhanh như thế nào khi lôi Peter đi qua nửa kia thành phố , rõ ràng nơi đây là chỗ ưa thích của hắn .

“Tại sao anh lại giúp tôi ?” Peter hỏi khi Deadpool xịt một đống tương ớt vào cái taco của hắn , đủ để tạo một đám cháy rừng .

Deadpool nhún vai . Hắn đã kéo mặt nạ lên , chỉ kéo đến mũi để ăn . Trong ánh sáng mờ mờ , Peter có thể nhìn thấy được một vài vết là lạ trên da hắn , nhưng chàng trai không nhắc đến chúng .

“Tự dưng muốn giúp thôi .” Deadpool trả lời .

Peter lắc đầu , không chấp nhận lý do ấy . “Đó không phải kiểu của anh . Anh không có cái kiểu cứ đi loanh quanh giúp đỡ mọi người cho dù là vì cái lý do quần què gì . Anh không xen vào chuyện của người khác trừ phi anh được trả tiền và tôi cực kì nghi ngờ về việc anh được trả tiền để cứu tôi khỏi việc bị cướp .”

Deadpool xem xét Peter một cách hứng thú trong chốc lát . “Dễ thương VÀ thông minh . Trúng mánh rồi .” hắn cười ngoác đến mang tai .

Peter đỏ ửng mặt , không hề thích sự thay đổi về đề tài . “Tôi KHÔNG có dễ thương .”

“Ooooooh , cậu đang đỏ mặt kìa !” Deadpool nói với cái mồm đầy taco nhai dở .

“Tôi không có và đừng có vừa tống thức ăn đầy mồm vừa nói .” Peter ngắt lời hắn . “Và trả lời câu hỏi của tôi đi .”

Deadpool làm một vẻ mặt rất kịch nghệ khi nuốt thức ăn xuống trước khi trả lời . “Tôi đang ở trên nóc nhà , tôi thấy chuyện gì đang xảy ra , tôi tính bơ cậu đi , nhưng tôi không làm vậy . Hết truyện .” hắn quay lại với cái taco của mình .

“Ừ , nhưng tại sao ?” Peter vẫn tiếp tục truy hỏi .

Deadpool thở dài . “Tôi cứ tưởng đây đáng lẽ phải là bữa ăn trả ơn , không phải buổi thẩm vấn chứ . Cậu không thể để cho một người đàn ông ăn taco của anh ta trong yên bình sao ?” hắn càu nhàu .

“Không , cho đến khi anh chịu nói sự thật .” Peter cứng đầu đáp lại .

“Thôi được rồi , cậu thắng .” Deadpool rên rỉ . “Tôi quyết định giúp cậu vì cậu đã không bỏ chạy . Cậu đứng đấy không hề chùn bước và trông như thể sẵn sàng bị nghiền nát chứ nhất quyết không lùi lại . Tôi thấy điều đó cực kì quyến rũ . Vậy đã đủ làm cậu hài lòng chưa ?”

Peter lắc đầu . “Đó vẫn không phải kiểu của anh .”

“Mà làm thế nào cậu lại biết nhiều về ‘kiểu’ của tôi đến vậy ?” Deadpool hỏi , ngả người khiến cái ghế đứng trên hai chân sau .

“Tôi có thể đã viết một bài báo tường về anh cho trường vào năm ngoái .” Peter lầm bầm trong cổ họng .

Mắt của Deadpool sáng rực lên dưới lớp mặt nạ . “Thật sao ? Cậu đã làm như vậy ? Tôi tưởng trẻ con chỉ viết về mấy anh hùng thôi chứ .”

Peter nhún vai . “Anh giống như kiểu một phản anh hùng . Nó thú vị hơn .”

Deadpool cười ngoác miệng . “Cuối cùng nó đã xảy ra ! Hallelujah ! Cuối cùng cũng có người hiểu được !” hắn la lên , chỉ về phía Peter như thể cậu là dấu hiệu từ Chúa trong thời kì phục hưng . Điều này thu hút sự chú ý từ hầu hết tất cả mọi người trong nhà hàng và một số thực khách cạnh hai người tự động nhích ghế của họ ra xa một chút . Trước sự ngạc nhiên về chính bản thân mình , Peter cảm thấy thích thú nhiều hơn là xấu hổ bởi cách phản ứng thái quá của gã lính và không thể ngăn được nụ cười giãn ra trên khuôn mặt cậu khi Deadpool đập hai chân trước của cái ghế xuống sàn trong lúc hắn nghiêng người về phía Peter .

“Không một ai hiểu được cả !” hắn nói một cách phấn khích . “Bất cứ khi nào tôi nói rằng nó thú vị hơn khi không có bất kì lòng trung thành nào và cứ để mọi người đoán mò , họ cứ nghĩ tôi bị điên ! Mặc dù tôi nghĩ mình điên thật , nhưng mà vụ đó không liên quan . Tuy thế cậu hiểu mà , phải không ?”

Peter gật gù tư lự . “Tôi hoàn toàn có thể thấy được điều mà anh muốn nói đến .” cậu nói . “Tôi không nghĩ mình sẽ muốn một cuộc sống như vậy và nó có thể không phù hợp lắm với những giá trị đạo đức , nhưng nó chắc chắn nó sẽ giúp cho anh không cảm thấy nhàm chán .”

Deadpool gật đầu mạnh bạo đến mức Peter sợ cái đầu hắn sẽ bay từ đầu bên này qua đầu bên kia của căn phòng . “Dẹp mịe nó ba cái đạo đức đi .” hắn đồng tình .

“Tôi sẽ không đi xa đến vậy đâu .” Peter bật cười .

Deadpool lấy thêm một cái taco lên và bắt đầu dìm nó trong tương ớt . “Vậy còn cậu thì sao, nhóc con ? Câu chuyện của cậu là gì ? Hầu hết mọi người đều sợ hãi khi họ gặp cướp và cậu thì lại trông không mấy như vậy .”

Peter nhún vai . “Không có lý do rõ ràng . Tôi chỉ không thích bọn bắt nạt .”

“Cậu lảng tránh câu hỏi giỏi gần bằng tôi đấy .” Deadpool nói , dùng cái taco chỉ vào cậu như để nhấn mạnh . “Không bằng , nhưng gần bằng rồi . Tôi đã nói thật , giờ đến lượt cậu . Tại sao cậu lại không bỏ chạy ?”

Peter nhặt một cái khăn giấy tr6n bàn lên và bắt đầu vân vê nó trong tay , tránh nhìn vào đôi mắt đen may vào cái mặt nạ đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu . “Bởi vì tôi không muốn trở thành loại người chỉ biết chạy trốn khỏi rắc rối chỉ vì sợ .”

Deadpool im lặng nhìn cậu một lúc lâu trong khi chàng trai lảng tránh việc nhìn vào mắt hắn . “Ây chà ,” Deadpool cuối cùng mở miệng ra nói . “Điều đó thật sâu sắc và triết lý một cách bất ngờ .” Peter ngước lên nhìn hắn để thấy được nụ cười kéo dài đến mang tai ở phần dưới khuôn mặt bị che nửa của gã lính . “Cậu tên gì ấy nhóc ?”

“Peter Parker .”

Deadpool đưa tay hắn ra và Peter do dự cầm lấy nó , chỉ để bị Deadpool lắc lên và xuống một cách hăng hái đến nỗi cậu sợ rằng cánh tay của cậu sẽ rơi ra luôn .

“Thật là một vinh hạnh khi được làm quen với cậu , Petey .” Deadpool nói . “Tôi là Wade Wilson .”

Peter cười lại với hắn . “Rất vui được gặp anh , Wade .”

******

Wade nằng nặc đòi đưa Peter về nhà . Peter vừa vui vừa xấu hổ khi có một anh chàng bảo kê dẫn về Queens , nhưng cậu mau chóng quên đi vụ xấu hổ khi mà Wade thoải mái tản bộ kế bên , trò chuyện về cái lần mà hắn bị nguyên cái xe lửa chạy qua người .

“Nhưng mà nó không đau sao ?” Peter cắt ngang .

Wade nhún vai . “Ờ thì cũng có , cơ mà tôi có thể tái sinh mà .”

“Điều đó không có nghĩa anh phải chạy ra nhảy bổ vào xe lửa vì bất cứ lý do quái nào !”

Wade cười to . Hắn đã kéo mặt nạ lên , nhưng Peter vẫn không rõ những cái vết trên mặt hắn là gì . “Dù vậy nó vui phết đấy ! Nó tạo cái tiếng rất là buồn cười ! Và cậu cần phải thấy cái mặt của ông lái tàu khi mà tôi bắt đầu tái tạo cơ .”

Peter khẽ lắc đầu . “Người đàn ông tội nghiệp chắc hẳn sẽ phải điều trị tâm lý đến hết đời .”

“Aw , ổng vẫn ổn sau khi thở hồng hộc vào cái túi giấy một lúc mà .”

Họ dừng lại ngay cửa nhà Peter . Bác May hầu như luôn để đèn ở trong nhà cho đến khi Peter đi về vào mỗi tối . Nó đã dần trở thành một thói quen của người phụ nữ vài tháng gần đây .

“Nhà đẹp đấy .” Wade nhận xét . “Bố mẹ cậu thực sự khéo tay trong việc trang trí và mấy thứ lình khác .”

Peter bật cười . “Thật ra đó là cả một công trình của bác tôi làm đấy .”

“Cậu không sống với bố mẹ à?”

Peter nhướn một bên lông mày . “Không . Sao thế , anh có sống với bố mẹ mình không ?”

Wade mỉm cười dưới lớp mặt nạ . “Được rồi , tôi hiểu . Tôi sẽ không tọc mạch . Chỉ là hơi tò mò thôi .”

“Chết tiệt ! Tôi quên mất không mua trứng cho bác ấy !” Peter lắc lắc đầu . “Không còn cách nào nữa . Tôi tốt hơn nên vào nhà trước khi bác lo lắng vì tôi chưa về .”

“À ừ , tất nhiên rồi,” Wade nói . “Không muốn thấy cậu đi lang thang nữa đâu . Chỉ là hãy cố đừng làm điều gì ngu ngốc lần nữa đấy , được chứ ?”

“Nghe cái người cố tình chạy ra để xe lửa tông nói kìa .”

“Ê này , tôi có healing factor nha . Cậu mặt khác lại không . Thế nên : ha !” Wade lè lưỡi ra .

“Chín chắn thấy sợ,” Peter nhăn mặt và quay người đi về phía cửa . “Ngủ ngon , Wade .”

“Ngủ ngon , nhóc con lập dị .”

“Tiện thể thì,” Peter quay lưng lại . “Cảm ơn lần nữa vì-”

Cậu ngưng lại khi nhận ra không còn ai ở đấy cả . Wade đã đi rồi .

******

Sau bữa tối , Peter nhớ lại những gì xảy ra vào buổi chiều . Cậu chưa kể lại cho Bác May tất cả mọi việc vì chàng trai không muốn bà phải lo lắng . Cậu mới chỉ nói rằng mình gặp một vài rắc rối và quên mất việc mua trứng cho bà ấy . Cậu không hề nhắc đến việc mình cũng gặp cả Deadpool .

Trong khi đánh răng , Peter bắt đầu nghĩ có thể mình đã tưởng tượng ra mọi chuyện . Thật sự không thể nào có việc cậu đã dành nguyên cả buổi chiều đi loanh quanh New York với Deadpool hộ tống mình cả .

Tuy nhiên khi chàng trai bước vào phòng mình , cậu dừng lại và nhìn chằm chặp vào cái cửa sổ mở toang mà cậu khá chắc rằng mình đã đóng nó trước đó .

Trên bệ cửa là một hộp trứng .


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2**

Một tuần lại trôi qua và Peter vẫn không gặp lại Wade . Cậu không biết mình đã mong chờ điều gì , cũng không có vẻ gì là chàng trai đã để lại nhiều ấn tượng đến vậy đối với Wade . Cậu thậm chí còn không hiểu rõ về Wade , ngoại trừ những gì cậu đã biết được khi tìm hiểu về hắn cho bài báo . Dù vậy không phải là Peter muốn hỏi hắn về quá khứ hay công việc của người đàn ông , chàng trai chỉ đơn thuần muốn được trò chuyện với Wade . Hắn đã khiến cho Peter cười nhiều hơn cả những lần cậu cười của mấy tháng trước gộp lại .

Và đó là lý do tại sao , vào buổi chiều thứ Sáu sau khi tan học , Peter thấy bản thân mình đứng ngoài cửa nhà hàng mà lần trước Wade dẫn cậu đến . Việc này thật ngớ ngẩn , không có lý do nào để Wade xuất hiện ở đây cả , nhưng Peter vẫn đứng thẳng lưng lại và bước và trong .

Tiếng chuông cửa vang lên lanh canh khi chàng trai bước vào . Trong nhà hàng khá vắng vẻ , ngoại trừ một vài đầu bếp trông cau có đứng đằng sau quầy . Việc chàng trai có thể gặp được Wade vốn dĩ giống như một canh bài rồi , nên Peter cố gắng không để ý đến nỗi thất vọng dâng lên trong lồng ngực và tiến đến quầy hàng để gọi món .

Trong khi cậu đang chọn thì chuông cửa lại kêu lên sau lưng chàng trai và vài giây sau cậu cảm nhận được một cánh tay quàng qua vai mình . Cậu không cần phải quay người lại nhìn để biết đó là ai .

“Sao rồi , baby boy ? Lại mua bữa tối cho tôi nữa đấy à ?”

Peter cười mà không quay lại . “Lần trước tôi trả rồi , Wade . Lần này anh đãi .”

Hai người ngồi đúng vào cái bàn lần trước họ ngồi trong khi chờ thức ăn đem tới . Peter nhìn Wade khi hắn kéo mặt nạ lên chờ đồ ăn và cảm thấy bụng mình xoắn lại một chút khi nhận ra những vết lạ trên mặt hắn là gì : sẹo . Chúng phủ khắp nửa dưới gương mặt của hắn với những vết đỏ sưng tấy . Nó trông rất đau đớn , nhưng Peter không nói gì cả .

“Vậy , tuần qua thế nào ?” Wade hỏi .

“Chán phèo . Cả đống bài tập , một đống lũ khốn ở trường . Chả có gì khác biệt . Còn anh thế nào ?”

“Cũng bình thường thôi . Tôi ở Ai Cập một thời gian ngắn . Tiện thể thì đừng bao giờ chọc tức trùm ma túy . Không bao giờ có kết thúc tốt đẹp cả .”

Peter lắc đầu . “Tôi thậm chí không muốn biết về điều đó .”

“Tôi cũng không thể kể cho cậu nếu sau đó không bắn cậu .”

“Vậy thì đừng kể , hãy bỏ qua chuyện đó đi .”

Người đầu bếp khó ở đi tới chỗ họ và đặt mạnh thức ăn xuống trước mặt hai người như thể nó đã xúc phạm nhân phẩm của ông ta trước khi lừ đừ bỏ đi .

“Anh luôn ăn nhiều thức ăn Mexico như thế này à ?” Peter hỏi , đưa mắt nhìn đống chimichanga đầy ụ mà Wade đã gọi .

“Yep ! Bữa sáng cho nhà vô địch ! Hoặc là trong trường hợp này thì , bữa tối cho nhà vô địch .”

Họ im lặng một vài phút khi cả hai ăn bữa tối của mình trước khi Wade nói . “Vậy mấy cái thằng khốn ở trường mà cậu nói là những ai ấy nhỉ ?”

Peter cau mày với hắn . “Tôi đã nói là đừng có nói chuyện với một mồm đầy thức ăn mà . Và thật ra chỉ có một thằng khốn thôi . Nó tên Flash . Tôi đã biết nó mấy năm nay rồi , nhưng có vẻ nó thấy sự tồn tại của tôi là một sự xúc phạm hay sao ấy .”

Wade khịt mũi . “Tôi ghét bọn bắt nạt . Lũ đó luôn cứ như kiểu cố gắng bù đắp cho cái gì đấy . Có thể thằng đó tương tư cậu á .”

Peter nghẹn miếng taco cậu vừa ăn vào , ho sặc sụa . Cậu nốc một hơi hết nửa ly nước trước khi quay qua lườm Wade . “Nó KHÔNG có tương tư tôi .”

Wade cười ngoác đến tận mang tai . “Chỉ nghĩ thế thôi . Đôi khi người ta hay biểu lộ tình cảm qua hành động bạo lực . Tôi không có vậy à . Ý tôi là , nếu tôi như kiểu vậy thì về căn bản tôi đã phải lòng với tất cả các tổ chức tội phạm trên thế giới rồi . Như vậy dị bỏ mịe .”

“Anh có bao giờ cảm thấy không thích những việc mình làm không ? Ý tôi là giết người ấy .”

Wade nhìn Peter , khẽ trầm ngâm . “Không , không hẳn . Tôi luôn thấy khá là thoải mái .”

“Nhưng anh lấy đi sinh mạng của người khác .”

“Ai rồi cuối cùng cũng phải chết . Ngoại trừ tôi , tôi đoán vậy .”

“Điều đó không làm cho việc giết người trở nên đúng đắn .”

Trước khi Wade có thể trả lời , tiếng nhạc Man ! I Feel Like A Woman vang lên từ đâu đó dưới gầm bàn . Wade lấy điện thoại của mình ra .

“Chao xìn ?” hắn ngồi yên một lúc trước khi bắt đầu làm mặt xấu và nhép nhép miệng nhại lại một cách chân thật cái gì đó mà người bên kia nói . “Ờ , ờ,” hắn nói . “Tôi sẽ đến đó dọn dẹp . Ờ . Được rồi .”

Hắn tắt máy .

“Xin lỗi vì ăn quỵt , baby boy , nhưng có vẻ nhưng có vẻ như ai đó đã không hoàn toàn chết như yêu cầu và tôi cần phải đi xử lý vụ này .”

Peter lắc đầu . “Không thể tin được anh vừa nói với tôi rằng mình phải đi giết ai đó .”

Wade đứng lên . “Cậu không thể tỏ ra khó tính khi cậu chơi với Deadpool được , Petey . Gặp lại sau !”

Hắn vọt ra khỏi cửa trước khi Peter có thể trả lời .

******

Peter bị đánh thức dậy lúc 8 giờ sáng bởi tiếng chuông báo tin nhắn bài You Sexy Thing . Xét về việc cậu chưa bao giờ thích cái bài đấy , không nói đến việc đặt nó làm âm báo tin nhắn , chàng trai hoàn toàn bối rối cho đến khi cậu nhìn vào màn hình điện thoại .

Bên dưới số điện thoại cậu chưa bao giờ thấy là bức hình của Deadpool , đội cái nón cao bồi , cưỡi trên một con bò , tay bật ngón cái đưa về phía màn hình .

Peter cưỡng lại việc phán xét gã lính , chàng trai mở tin nhắn ra .

\---

Wade : chào buổi sáng , người đẹp !!! XOXO

Peter : anh đột nhập vào điện thoại tôi lúc nào vậy ?

Wade : tối qua sau khi cậu đi ngủ . tiện thể thì , cậu ngáy .

Peter : anh ở đây tối qua ?!

Wade : yeppppppppp .

Peter : tại sao ?!

Wade : tôi cần chỗ để ngủ và tôi nhận ra sàn nhà của cậu thoải mái hơn là trên mái nhà hay mấy chỗ khác . cái gia đình chủ căn hộ tôi đột nhập vào quay về sau chuyến nghỉ mát sớm hơn dự định vì con họ bị bệnh . sao có người lại bất lịch sự đến vậy cơ chứ ?? họ thậm chí không cho tôi thời gian để tìm một nơi ở khác ! họ cứ bước vào và bắt đầu ném đủ thứ hầm bà lằng vào người tôi và la ó về việc tôi xông vào nhà họ . thô lỗ . quá sức thô lỗ .

Peter : khoan …. anh ở lại phòng tôi tối qua ?!?!?!

Wade : tập trung vào vấn đề chính đi , petey ! họ lấy mất căn hộ của tôi ! à ừ thì … tôi đoán là về căn bản nó không phải của tôi , nhưng như vậy vẫn không chấp nhận được !

Peter : wtf ?!?!?!?

Wade : tôi biết !! có cái vấn đề éo gì với họ vậy trời ?!

Peter : không , wtf là tôi đang nói anh đó !

Wade : ….. tôi đã làm gì chứ ?

Peter : anh không thể cứ nhảy vào ngủ trong phòng tôi mà không xin phép như vậy !!!

Wade : ….. tại sao ? tôi làm vậy với mọi người suốt mà . mặc dù vậy , để nói cho công bằng , họ thường không có ở nhà . và tối qua tôi ngủ dưới sàn .

Peter : không quan trọng , nó vẫn kinh dị ! nhất là khi đây không phải lần đầu anh làm như vậy với ai đó ! dẹp thói đấy đi !

Wade : vâng , vâng .

Wade : mà cậu tốt hơn hết là cậu nên dậy đi là vừa .

Peter : tại sao ?

Wade : bác của cậu làm pancake cho chúng ta ăn sáng á ! :D

Peter : ANH VẪN CÒN Ở ĐÂY SAO ?!?!?

\---

Peter không chờ người đàn ông nhắn lại , ngay lập tức nhảy ra khỏi giường và phóng xuống dưới nhà . Cậu ngừng ngay trước cửa bếp và nhìn chằm chặp vào cảnh tượng trước mắt mình .

Ngồi ngay ngắn ở bàn ăn trong bộ đồ lính đánh thuê với đầy đủ ‘phụ tùng’ và dép thỏ màu hường , là Wade . Nguyên một núi pancake đặt trên đĩa ở trước mặt hắn và Bác May đang đứng bên cạnh gã lính đánh thuê , rót cho hắn cốc nước cam khác . Cả hai cùng nhìn về phía Peter khi chàng trai thét lên the thé vì ngạc nhiên .

“Peter , bác đang tính lên gọi cháu đấy .” Bác May mỉm cười và quay người rót nước cam cho Peter . “Cháu tốt hơn hết là nhanh chân lên lấy vài cái trước khi Wade ăn hết đống pancake .”

Peter ngồi phịch xuống ghế , vừa nhìn Wade trừng trừng vừa lấy vài cái pancake .

“Cháu đã không nói với bác là cháu có bạn ngủ lại tối qua , Peter .” Bác May nói một cách vui vẻ khi bà bắt đầu rửa chén đĩa .

“Vâng , nó có hơi đường đột một chút .” Peter đáp , vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào Wade , người đang cố gắng nhịn cười .

“Cháu cũng không nói với bác là cháu quen biết Deadpool .” Peter có thể thấy được sự đe dọa trong giọng nói của người phụ nữ và biết rằng bà muốn có lời giải thích thỏa đáng lát nữa . Hiển nhiên Wade cũng thấy vậy bởi vì hắn nuốt nước miếng xuống và lên tiếng .

“Cậu ấy mới biết tôi gần đây thôi , thưa bà Parker . Chúng tôi tình cờ gặp nhau nhiều lần và chàng trai này đã rất tử tế khi đề nghị một nơi ở cho tôi khi tôi bị đuổi khỏi căn hộ mình đang ở vào tối qua . Tôi mong là mọi chuyện đều ổn .”  

“Tất nhiên là mọi chuyện đều ổn rồi , chàng trai” Bác May mỉm cười với hắn . “Nếu cậu không có nơi nào để ở , cái trường kỷ là của cậu miễn là cậu thấy cần nó .” Bà cầm lọ mật đường lên và quay người đi cất nó vào chạn bát .

Ngay khi người phụ nữ khuất khỏi tầm mắt , Peter quay qua Wade . “Chúng ta mới gặp có hai lần , như vậy không gọi là ‘tình cờ gặp nhau nhiều lần’ !” cậu khẽ rít lên .

“Ờ , được thôi , nhưng tôi đã cứu cậu khỏi bị chất vấn.” Wade thì thầm lại .

“Anh sẽ không ở đây ! Tôi chỉ vừa mới quen anh !”

“Bác cậu nói tôi có thể ở lại !”

“Bác ấy thậm chí còn biết về anh ít hơn cả tôi !”

Khi Bác May quay trở lại bếp , Peter và Wade tức khắc tách nhau ra và vờ như đang rất chú tâm vào mấy cái bánh .

“Deadpool-” Bác May lên tiếng .

“Làm ơn , bà Parker , xin hãy cứ gọi tôi là Wade .”

Người phụ nữ cười . “Được rồi , Wade . Chỉ là tôi muốn nói cho cậu biết , tôi biết được những việc cậu làm để kiếm sống . Nhưng đồng thời tôi cũng tin tưởng cậu và tin rằng , mặc cho việc đưa ra lựa chọn sai trái trong cuộc sống , cậu vẫn là một người tốt . Đừng chứng minh rằng tôi đã sai lầm khi làm vậy .”

“Vâng , thưa bà” Wade trả lời , hiển nhiên đang khiếp sợ trước sự đanh thép trong giọng nói của May .

“Tốt,” bà mỉm cười . “Bác phải đi mua một vài thứ . Hai đứa ở nhà ngoan nha .”

Điện thoại của Wade rung lên khi nhận được tin nhắn . Hắn xem sơ qua và nhăn mặt .

“Thật ra thì thưa bà Parker , tôi sẽ đi sau bữa tối . Tôi có vài việc cần làm trong khoảng vài ngày .”

May gật đầu , lờ đi việc gã lính sẽ làm gì sau khi hắn rời đi . “Cái trường kỷ dành cho cậu khi cậu quay về . Cho đến khi cậu phải đi , hãy giúp Peter với công việc nhà .”

******

“Bác của cậu đáng sợ thật ,” Wade nhận xét , đứng dựa vào cái cào mà đáng lẽ hắn phải dùng để giúp Peter cào đám lá vàng khô đang trải đầy sân . “Nhưng mà theo một cách ngầu lòi .”

Peter gật đầu . “Ờ , bác ấy rất tuyệt .”

Wade nhìn cậu một lúc . “Cậu thật sự không muốn tôi ở đây .” Đó hoàn toàn không phải là một câu hỏi .

Peter ngưng cào lá và quay qua nhìn vào mặt Wade . “Anh làm tôi cảm thấy có chút lo lắng,” cậu nói ngắn gọn . “Tôi không biết tại sao anh lại đến đây . Tôi không biết tại sao anh lại chọn nhà tôi để ở . Tôi cảm thấy hình như anh có lý do nào đó không thể nói ra được và tôi không biết đó là gì .”

“Có lẽ tôi có lý do không nói ra được nhưng chúng không giống như những gì cậu nghĩ .”

“Thế là thế quái nào ?” Peter cáu lên hỏi lại .

“Nghe này , tôi chọn nhà cậu vì cậu tốt bụng và đối xử với tôi hoàn toàn bình thường như khi cậu đối xử với bất cứ người lạ nào cậu mới gặp . Cậu đối xử với tôi trên phương diện Wade , không phải với Deadpool . Tôi muốn làm bạn với cậu .”

Peter bật cười ngạc nhiên . “Anh biết đó không phải cách mà người ta thường dùng để kết bạn , phải không ? Họ làm quen với nhau từ từ , chứ không có cái kiểu cứ hỏi người khác nếu họ muốn trở thành bạn với người kia .”

“Tại sao lại không được ? Cái con chó trong phim Up làm vậy mà . Mặc dù vậy nó còn nói với mọi người là nó yêu họ nữa . Liệu có giúp ích gì nếu tôi nói tôi yêu cậu ?”

“Chúa ơi , không !” Peter kêu lên .

“Hãy cứ cho tôi một cơ hội đi mà , Petey . Tôi hứa tôi sẽ làm một người bạn tốt . Hoặc ít nhất cũng là một vị khách tốt .”

Peter thở dài và lấy tay xoa mắt . “Bác May có vẻ thích anh , nên anh có lợi thế rồi .” Cậu buông tay xuống . “Được rồi . Chúng ta có thể làm bạn . Nhưng anh không được phép ngủ trong phòng tôi . Hiểu chưa ?”

“Hiểu dòi !” Wade reo lên , kéo một Peter đang vô cùng miễn cưỡng vào cái ôm chặt đến muốn gãy xương .

“Sao tôi cứ có cảm giác mình sẽ hối hận vậy trời ?” Peter thì thào .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff . Rất nhiều fluff . Nhưng angst sẽ đến sớm thôi ! :D

**CHAP 3**

 

Vài tuần kế tiếp cuộc sống hai bác cháu nhà Parker và Wade dần đi vào guồng quay đơn giản . Wade ngủ ở trường kỷ vào buổi tối và giúp họ làm việc nhà vào buổi sáng . Hắn chưa một lần nào tháo mặt nạ ra , tuy vậy người đàn ông cũng đã chịu mặc hoodie và quần jean ở nhà sau khi hắn suýt làm cho một người bạn của Bác May trụy tim khi bà ấy đến chơi .

Thi thoảng hắn nhận được cuộc gọi và biến mất tăm một thời gian , lúc thì chỉ vài giờ , lúc thì vài ngày . Peter dần nhận ra rằng cậu ghét những ngày mà Wade đi vắng . Nó trở nên im ắng và ngột ngạt khi không có giọng nói ồn ào của người vang mãi từ đầu đến cuối nhà .

Mọi việc càng không giúp ích gì khi Wade trở về sau nhiệm vụ với cả người bê bết máu . Lần đầu tiên nó xảy ra là lúc hắn đi vắng nguyên một tuần lễ .

Peter bước vào phòng mình , quyết gạt bỏ mọi lo lắng về việc Wade đi đâu và cố hoàn thành bài luận tiếng Anh của mình , nhưng khi chàng trai mở cửa , người cậu đông cứng lại : Wade đang nằm vật trên giường cậu , hai chân hắn duỗi ra và đầu gối lên hai tay . Kế đó Peter thấy một cái lỗ toang hoác trên bụng của hắn , vẫn còn đang chảy máu không ngừng .

Peter mở miệng ra , nhưng cậu hoàn toàn không rõ mình đã định nói gì khi mà Wade nhanh như cắt bay đến , một tay bịt miệng chàng trai lại còn tay kia nhẹ nhàng đóng cánh cửa phòng sau lưng họ .

“Tôi biết trông nó rất tệ , nhưng thật sự không như vậy đâu . Tôi chỉ không muốn bác của cậu thấy .”

Peter đẩy tay Wade ra . “Có chuyện gì xảy ra với anh vậy ?”

“Tôi có thể đã nuốt một quả bom .”

“Làm ơn nói với tôi anh đang đùa .”

“Không , thật đấy , tôi nuốt nó . Thật ngạc nhiên là nó có vị bạc hà . Tôi đã nghĩ nó sẽ có vị như kim loại hơn , thật lòng mà nói , nhưng chắc chắn là có bạc hà trong đấy và - ê này , cậu đi đâu vậy ?” Hắn ngưng lại khi Peter quay người đi khỏi phòng mà không nói tiếng nào .

Chàng trai quay lại sau vài phút với một cái khăn ướt và bộ sơ cứu .

Wade bật cười . “Tôi sẽ lành mau thôi , Petey , cậu không cần phải bận tâm đâu .”

“Anh đang chảy máu khắp phòng tôi , thế nên ngậm mồm vào và cởi áo ra .”

Peter ngay lập tức hối hận về những gì mình vừa nói khi cậu thấy một nụ cười kéo đến tận mang tai giãn ra dưới lớp mặt nạ của Wade . “Tại sao vậy Petey , cậu dạn dĩ quá đấy ,” hắn khúc khích .

“Oh , cứ ngậm mồm vào và làm theo những gì tôi nói đi ,” Peter đỏ mặt .

Vẫn giữ nụ cười nhăn nhở , Wade cởi cái áo ướt đẫm máu của mình ra . Một phần ngực của hắn – phần không có cái lỗ bự chảng ý – chồng chéo đầy những vết sẹo giống với những vết trên mặt hắn mà Peter thấy lần trước . Peter lờ chúng đi và bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng dùng khăn ướt chấm lên vết thương .

“Owww,” Wade cau mày .

“Ngực anh chỉ vừa mới nổ tung theo nghĩa đen và giờ anh phàn nàn vì một miếng vải chà vào người anh ?”

“Tôi đã bảo là nó sẽ lành lại sớm thôi , nên cậu không phải làm thế này ,” Wade nói , lông mày cau lại hơn cả lúc nãy khi Peter lau gần vào vết thương .

“Ờ , tôi có thể thấy được điều đấy,” Peter trả lời , quan sát khi da của hắn dần khâu lại với nhau . “Nhưng tôi khá chắc là kể cả người như anh cũng không muốn bị nhiễm trùng đâu . Giờ thì thôi nhõng nhẽo đi . Tôi sẽ làm xong sớm nếu anh ngưng việc quằn quại lại .”

“Đó là điều mà cô ấy đã nói .” Wade thì thầm . Hắn kêu lên khi Peter khẽ chà nhẹ vào vết thương .

“Gần xong rồi,” Peter lầm bầm . “Kể tôi nghe về một trong những nhiệm vụ của anh đi , có thể nó sẽ giúp làm anh phân tâm .”

Wade suy nghĩ một lúc . “Tôi đã kể cho cậu nghe về lần tôi được thuê để giết một ban nhạc nam chưa ấy nhỉ ?” cuối cùng hắn hỏi .

Khóe miệng Peter khẽ nhếch lên . “Không , tôi không nghĩ là anh kể rồi .”

“Một vụ kinh điển khi mà anh bạn trai ghen tị muốn bồ cậu ta ngừng si mê mấy anh chàng đấy .”

“Giết hết cả ban nhạc nghe có vẻ không phải là cách hay để giữ được tình cảm của một cô nàng .”

“Tôi nghĩ cậu ta hi vọng cô gái sẽ không biết được bạn trai mình đứng sau mọi chuyện .”

“Anh có nhận vụ đó không ?”

“Tất nhiên là không ! Thằng đó chỉ trả có $50 ! Thêm nữa là tôi cũng hay nghe nhạc của cái nhóm đó . Và không,” hắn nói khi thấy Peter mở miệng ra . “Tôi sẽ không nói cho cậu biết đó là ban nhạc nào .”

“Tôi thì không thích mấy ban nhạc nam lắm , tôi giống như kiểu người thích nhạc cổ điển hơn,” Peter nhận xét khi cậu bắt đầu quấn băng quanh ngực người đàn ông .

Wade nhếch miệng . “Cậu quả là một thằng nhóc lập dị đáng yêu , Petey .”

Mặt Peter đỏ bừng . “Ngừng nói mấy câu như vậy đi .”

“Dù vậy nó là sự thật .”

Peter cột dải băng lại . “Đó , xong rồi .”

Wade nhìn xuống dải băng trắng được băng gọn ghẽ quanh ngực mình . “Cậu nên làm bác sĩ .”

“Không đâu,” Peter cười . “Tôi chỉ chăm sóc cho những người có healing factor thôi để tôi biết rằng mình sẽ không làm họ chết .”

Wade gật đầu . “Thông minh đấy . Hầu hết bác sĩ đều sẽ bị hói và cậu thực sự trông rất buồn cười nếu cậu hói .” Một nụ cười đê tiện giãn ra trên gương mặt hắn . “Ê , đó là ý hay á ! Petey , tôi cắt tóc cho cậu được không ?”

Peter né ra xa khỏi hắn . “Không ! Không có chuyện đó đâu !”

Wade cười khúc khích và nhào tới , đẩy Peter rơi ra khỏi giường . Họ rớt xuống sàn nhà và chân tay mắc vào nhau . Cả hai vật lộn một lúc , dẫn đến việc Peter bị một Wade cười nhăn nhở đè xuống sàn .

“Cắt một tí thôi mà .”

“Không !” Peter cười ngặt nghẽo .

“Tôi hứa là sẽ chỉ làm cậu hói một nửa thôi mà !”

“Không bao giờ !”

Wade cúi xuống , gương mặt hắn chỉ cách mặt Peter vài phân . “Đi mà ?” hắn hỏi một cách dịu dàng .

Mắt họ nhìn nhau chằm chằm và cả hai đơ ra . Peter toan mở miệng ra trả lời khi-

“Ăn tối nào mấy đứa !” Bác May nói vọng lên từ dưới nhà .

Wade bật dậy và chỉ vài giây sau đã bay ra khỏi phòng , miệng la lên , “Đồ ăn !”

Cửa phòng đóng sầm sau lưng hắn khi Peter ngồi dậy từ từ , thắc mắc vì sao cậu cứ có cảm giác chộn rộn trong bụng .

******

Ở bên kia căn phòng , Wade dựa người vào cánh cửa và mệt mỏi nhắm mắt lại . Tim hắn đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực và làn da dưới lớp băng trắng vẫn còn râm ran ở những nơi mà Peter đã chạm vào .

Chuyện này không hay rồi . Cực kì không hay rồi


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Một chút angst , một chút fluff . Chúc vui vẻ !

**CHAP 4**

 

Peter nằm bò ra bàn học , phương trình nhảy múa trước đôi mắt mệt mỏi của cậu . Chàng trai thở hắt ra và đập đầu đánh uỵch xuống bàn .

“Sao cậu không bỏ đó rồi đi ngủ đi ? Cậu đã ngồi lì ở đó suốt sáu tiếng liền rồi .” Wade nói , ngồi dựa lưng trên giường của Peter và ăn khoai tây chiên .

“Không được , mai tôi có bài kiểm tra,” Peter đáp , giọng nghèn nghẹt do úp mặt lên bàn .

“Ờ , à thì cậu sẽ hối hận khi mà ngày mai cậu sẽ ngủ gật ngay giữa bài kiểm tra vì cậu không ngủ đủ tối qua . Nó thật ra đã xảy ra với tôi một lần á . Tôi ngủ gật khi đang làm việc và kết cục là đầu bị chặt vài lần trước khi tôi cuối cùng tỉnh dậy .”

Peter ngẩng mặt lên và quay ghế để đối mặt với Wade . “Anh biết đấy , anh hoàn toàn không giúp ích được gì hết .”

“Cậu nói cái gì vậy ? ‘Có ích’ chính là tên đệm của tôi đấy .”

“Tôi khá chắc là không phải .”

“Ê này , tôi có thể siêu giúp ích đó nha ,” Wade nói , nhảy xuống khỏi giường và cầm lấy một trong đống giấy trước mặt Peter . “Tôi sẽ kiểm tra xem cậu biết những gì .” Hắn cúi xuống nhìn tờ giấy trong tay . “Ôi trời đất thiên địa quỷ thần ơi , cái gì đây ?! Trông như kiểu siêu mật mã trong quân đội ấy !”

“Đó là hóa học ,” Peter trả lời , giật lại tờ giấy . “Ngủ đi , tôi ổn mà .” Cậu phẩy phẩy tay về phía Wade đuổi hắn đi . “Lượn chỗ khác .”

Wade khịt mũi . “Rồi , có thể thấy là tôi không được cần tới ở đây rồi .”

“Tôi chưa bao giờ nói là không cần tới anh cả , tôi chỉ muốn anh ngậm miệng lại thôi .”

“Tôi có thể ngậm miệng lại .”

“Tôi sẽ trả tiền để được xem điều đó .”

“Cậu thật không có tin tưởng gì hết á .”

“Nghe cái người sống ở đây hơn một tháng rồi và vẫn không tin tưởng tôi để tháo cái mặt nạ đó ra kìa .”

Những lời đó thốt ra trước khi Peter có thể dừng chúng lại , nhưng chàng trai lập tức hối hận về chúng .

Wade đơ người ra trước khi treo một nụ cười gượng gạo lên gương mặt mình . “Ừ , hiểu rồi . Tôi đoán thật khó để tin tưởng ai đó khi cậu không hề biết mặt mũi họ trông ra sao . Đoán đó là lý do hầu hết mọi người đều không tin tôi .”

Peter lắc đầu . “Wade , đó không phải điều tôi -”

“Ôi trời ơi , đến giờ rồi sao ?” Wade cắt ngang và nhảy chân sáo về phía cửa . “Đến giờ lên giường rồi . Ngủ ngon , baby boy . Chúc may mắn với bài kiểm tra !”

Hắn bỏ đi trước khi Peter có thể trả lời .

******

Sáng hôm sau chàng trai không hề thấy bóng dáng Wade trong nhà . Đồ đạc của hắn biến mất và cái giường kê tạm của hắn ở chỗ sofa cũng thế . Cứ như thể người đàn ông chưa bao giờ ở đây vậy .

Một tuần trôi qua một cách mờ nhạt . Bác May trông càng ngày càng u sầu và Peter chẳng thể tập trung vào bất cứ việc gì . Cậu thử gọi vào số của Wade , nhưng số ấy đã ngưng kết nối .

Peter khá chắc rằng mình trượt bài kiểm tra hóa vì bị phân tâm , cũng như bài kiểm tra tiếng Anh sau đó , nhưng chàng trai lại quan tâm về sự mất tích của Wade nhiều hơn . Không có điều gì quan trọng đối với cậu lúc này , không hề , khi mà Wade biến mất và nghĩ rằng Peter không tin tưởng hắn .

Nhưng cậu thực sự tin tưởng hắn . Điều đó khiến cậu ngạc nhiên khi cậu nhận ra như vậy , vì nó luôn xảy ra một cách chậm rãi . Nhưng có cái gì đó khiến chàng trai yên lòng một cách kì lạ khi có sự xuất hiện của Wade trong cuộc đời mình , một cái gì đó cậu đã lâu không cảm nhận được .

Chính bởi vì sự mất tập trung của mình suốt cả tuần lễ nên khi cậu học xong lớp tiếng Anh vào thứ Sáu , chàng trai đâm sầm vào Flash .

Peter bị xô vào dãy tủ khóa trước khi cậu có thể nói gì đó , với Flash nhìn trừng trừng ghé sát vào mặt cậu .

“Nhìn đường khi mà mày đi , Parker .” hắn gầm gừ .

“Xin lỗi , Flash,” cậu lầm bầm , thậm chí không có tâm trạng để nghĩ ra câu đáp trả hay ho nào .

Flash nhếch mép , cảm nhận được sự sao lãng của Peter . “Gì đấy , Parker ? Không có câu đáp trả láu cá nào sao ? Sao vậy hả , mèo ăn mất lưỡi mày à ?”

“Tôi đã thấy chuyện này xảy ra lúc trước rồi ,” một giọng nói vang lên sau Flash .

Khi Flash quay lại , Peter thấy tim mình ngừng đập . Đứng ngay sau lưng Flash là Deadpool , trong bộ đồ với đầy đủ trang bị của mình , khoanh tay trước ngực và ánh nhìn khinh thường nhắm thẳng vào Flash .

“Bỏ cậu ta xuống .” Wade thấp giọng nói .

Flash thả Peter ra và bước loạng choạng vài bước ra sau . “D-Deadpool ? Parker , mày quen với Deadpool ?”

“Đúng đó , cậu ta biết tao , thằng chó,” Wade nói , bước lại gần Flash . “Tao sẽ ghi nhớ điều đó nếu ta là mày . Giờ thì cút .”

Flash bỏ chạy khỏi hành lang . Những học sinh còn lại tránh xa Wade ra khi hắn và Peter đối diện với nhau trong sự im lặng kì quặc .    

“Anh đã không về nhà nguyên cả tuần,” cuối cùng Peter lên tiếng . “Chúng tôi lo lắng đấy .”

“À ừ , tôi nhận được một công việc vào phút cuối và tôi đã tính toán trong lúc đi là mình có lẽ nên bắt đầu tìm một nơi ở mới .”

“Oh .” Peter cảm thấy như vừa bị đấm ngay một quả vào bụng . “Anh có tìm được chỗ nào chưa ?”

“Ừm , thật ra tôi đã tìm được một căn nhà khá tử tế . Và tôi thuê nó , nên cậu không cần lo rằng tôi đã dọa ai đó chết khiếp . Mặc dù tôi rất thích cái cách mà người ta phản ứng khi họ quay về nhà và nhận ra nó đã bị Deadpool-hóa .”

Peter khẽ gật đầu , không rõ phải nói gì . Wade nhìn xung quanh và thấy bạn học của Peter , những người đang cố để nghe lỏm mà trông không quá hiển nhiên .

Wade cười . “Muốn đi ra khỏi đây không , Petey ?”

Và đó là lý do mà Peter thấy bản thân mình ngồi sau xe mô-tô , đi được nửa đường đến nhà hàng Mexico của họ .

“Không tệ với một kẻ vượt ngục nhỉ !” Wade reo hò thích thú . “Họ thậm chí còn không bắn tốc độ chúng ta !”

Người đầu bếp cau có đứng sau quầy hàng nhăn mặt khi ông thấy Wade và Peter bước vào .

“Cậu có thể nghĩ rằng ông ấy sẽ vui vẻ hơn khi gặp tôi vì tôi khá chắc mình là lý do mà cái nhà hàng này vẫn còn hoạt động,” Wade càu nhàu khi họ ngồi xuống cái bàn mà họ vẫn thường ngồi .

Peter nhìn hắn im lặng .

“Gì ?” Wade hỏi , cảm thấy không tự nhiên . “Tay tôi lại bị bẻ ngược ra sau nữa à ?”

“Tại sao anh lại đến trường tôi hôm nay ?” Peter hỏi .

Wade im lặng một lúc . “Tôi muốn chắc rằng cậu vẫn ổn .” cuối cùng hắn lầm bầm .

“Anh có thể gọi điện .”

“Tôi không muốn cậu biết tôi đến kiểm tra cậu .”

Peter lắc đầu . “Xem này , tôi biết anh bực tức về những gì tôi nói về việc không tin tưởng anh và tôi không đổ lỗi cho anh . Đó thật sự là một điều ngu ngốc khi nói như thế và tôi chỉ nói vậy vì lúc ấy tôi đang cáu và mệt mỏi . Tôi thật sự tin tưởng anh và tôi rất xin lỗi , Wade .”

“Khoan,” Wade ngập ngừng . “Cậu nghĩ tôi bỏ đi vì tôi … tức giận ?”

“Không phải sao ?”

“Không ! Tôi bỏ đi vì cậu đã đúng về việc tin tưởng tôi ! Mọi thứ xung quanh tôi đều nguy hiểm và tôi sẽ không hề muốn cậu hoặc bác cậu gặp phải bất kì nguy hiểm nào . Cậu hoàn toàn có lý do chính đáng khi không tin tưởng tôi và – Khoan đã .” Hắn đơ người ra , nhìn chằm chằm vào Peter . “Có phải cậu vừa nói …cậu tin tưởng tôi ?”

“Tất nhiên rồi . Tôi hoàn toàn tin tưởng anh . Bác May cũng vậy . Tiện thể thì , bác ấy lo cho anh đến phát ốm đấy .”

“Và tôi đã nghĩ là mình mới là người bị điên ,” Wade lẩm bẩm . “Cậu không nên tin tưởng tôi , Petey . Tôi là người xấu .”

“Anh làm những chuyện tồi tệ , nhưng điều đó không cần thiết có nghĩa rằng anh là người xấu .”

Wade lắc đầu . “Tôi đã hứa với bản thân là sẽ không cố gắng gặp lại cậu lần nữa sau khi tôi rời đi . Điều đó cũng xảy ra vào lần đầu ta gặp nhau . Tôi đã phải ngăn bản thân mình lại để không trở về căn nhà ấy . Nhưng càng ở bên cậu lâu hơn , mọi chuyện càng trở nên kinh khủng khi tôi phải rời xa cậu . Thế nên tôi luôn kết thúc bằng việc quay về phía cậu , giống như kiểu một loại lực hấp dẫn kì lạ ấy . Cậu như thể một mặt trời nho nhỏ vậy,” hắn cười . “Không thể nào rời xa được .”

“Vậy đừng bỏ đi nữa .” Peter trả lời đơn giản .

“Nó quá nguy hiểm , baby boy ,” hắn nói một cách buồn rầu . “Tôi có thể lành lại khi bị bắn vào tim , nhưng cậu thì không .”

“Vậy hãy ngừng nhận công việc đi .”

Wade giật bắn người . “Cái gì ?”

“Hoàn lương đi . Dừng việc giết người lại .”

Wade nghẹn giọng . “Không làm lính đánh thuê nữa ? Nhưng như vậy sẽ rất là chán !”

“Không chán như anh nghĩ đâu . Anh sẽ có tôi và Bác May giữ cho mình bận rộn . Có khi chúng tôi có thể tìm cho anh một công việc thực sự . Anh thậm chí còn có thể trở thành một anh hùng chính thức , thay vì một phản anh hùng .”

Wade bốc một miếng khoai rán trên bàn lên . “Tôi vẫn còn nhiều kẻ thù , cho dù tôi có còn làm lính đánh thuê nữa hay không , nhưng tôi đoán tôi sẽ không có thêm kẻ thù mới nữa …”

“Tôi nghĩ anh sẽ thoải mái hơn nhiều .” Peter mỉm cười .

Wade thở dài . “Thôi được , tôi sẽ thử . Nhưng chỉ vì cậu đã đề nghị thôi đấy .”

“Điều đó có nghĩa là anh sẽ về ở với chúng tôi không ?”

Wade trông xấu hổ một cách kì lạ . “Không . À thì , ý tôi là , có . Kiểu vậy ?”

“Wade , anh đã làm gì rồi ?” Peter hỏi , gần như kinh sợ câu trả lời .

“Tôi có thể đã thuê ngôi nhà cạnh nhà cậu ,” Wade cười toe toét . “Hàng xóm ạ .”


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP 5**

“Anh thực sự không cần làm việc này đâu , anh biết đấy,” Peter nói .

Chàng trai đang ngồi trên cái ghế trường kỷ trong phòng khách nhà mới của Wade . Căn phòng tuy nhỏ nhưng khá ấm cúng , với một cái TV kê bên đầu kia căn phòng , cách cái trường kỷ duy nhất nơi Peter và Wade ngồi đối diện với nhau .

Wade vân vê mép cái mặt nạ của mình . “Tôi muốn làm điều này,” hắn trả lời . “Chỉ là mỗi lần tôi cho ai đó xem mặt mình…Nó thường không có kết cục tốt đẹp cho lắm .”

Peter mỉm cười và cầm lấy bàn tay Wade . “Tôi sẽ không phát hoảng đâu , Wade . Nó ổn mà .”

Wade gật đầu , hít vào thật sâu , và bằng một động tác nhanh gọn cởi mặt nạ ra .

Peter ngồi im lặng , nhìn chăm chú người đàn ông trước mặt mình .

Hắn trông lớn hơn chàng trai vài tuổi với đôi mắt cực kì xanh và quả đầu trọc . Gương mặt và khắp đầu hắn đầy những vết sẹo và vảy trông rất đau đớn và thô ráp . Hắn không nhìn vào mắt Peter mà cúi xuống nhìn chằm chằm vào cái nệm ghế với tính cảnh giác cao độ .

Peter đưa tay ra và nhẹ nhàng nâng cằm Wade lên để hắn nhìn vào mắt cậu . “Rất vui khi cuối cùng cũng được gặp anh , Wade Wilson,” chàng trai mỉm cười .

Wade nhìn cậu lưỡng lự một lúc trước khi nụ cười tươi rói hiện lên gương mặt hắn . “Tôi cũng vậy , Peter Parker .”

******

Từng chút từng chút một , vài ngày tiếp theo Wade đã dần quen với việc bỏ mặt nạ ra trước Peter đầu tiên và sau đó đến Bác May , mặc dù hắn luôn đeo nó lại khi hắn đi ra ngoài hoặc khi có ai đó đến nhà . Cả Peter lẫn Bác May đều không hỏi về những vết sẹo của hắn , đối xử với hắn bình thường như trước đây .

Mặc cho việc có nhà riêng để ở , người đàn ông vẫn dành hấu hết thời gian tại nhà của Peter và Bác May . Trong lúc Peter đi học , nếu Wade không có công việc , hắn sẽ ở nhà với Bác May , người bắt đầu việc dạy hắn nấu nhiều món hơn là chỉ đồ ăn Mexico và pancake .

Một ngày sau khi ăn xong bữa tối , Wade ngồi trên giường Peter lau một trong những khẩu súng của hắn trong khi Peter làm bài tập trên bàn , thi thoảng liếc một cách không tán thành về phía Wade .    

“Sao cậu cứ không ngừng nhìn tôi trừng trừng vậy ? Đâu có vẻ gì là tôi sẽ đi giết ai đó . Tôi đã nói với cậu là tôi sẽ không giết người nữa mà .”

Peter thở dài . “Tôi đoán là do tôi có chút ám ảnh . Anh nhớ cái bức hình người đàn ông lớn tuổi đeo kính treo ngoài phòng khách không ?”

Wade gật đầu . “Bác cậu nói đó là bác trai .”

“Ừ,” Peter nói . “Bác ấy đã bị bắn một cách nhẫn tâm ngay trước mặt tôi vài tháng trước khi tôi gặp anh . Chúng tôi đang ở cửa hàng bách hóa và một tên cướp chạy vào . Bác Ben cố gắng ngăn hắn lại và tên đó bắn ông ấy xuyên ngực . Chúng tôi đã gọi cấp cứu , nhưng họ đến quá trễ . Tôi đã không thể làm gì ngoài ngồi trơ ra và nhìn bác ấy chết . Tôi quá vô dụng . Chúng tôi lại còn cãi nhau trước đó nữa .”

Giọng Peter nhỏ dần lại và cậu im lặng nhìn chằm chằm xuống sàn nhà . Chàng trai cảm thấy một bàn tay nắm lấy tay mình và cậu ngước lên nhìn để thấy Wade đã xuống khỏi giường và đang quỳ gối trước mặt cậu để họ ngang tầm mắt nhau .

“Bác ấy biết cậu yêu ông , Petey , và ông ấy cũng yêu cậu . Không đời nào bác ấy không yêu cậu cả .Và cậu không hề vô dụng . Cậu có thể không cứu được ông , nhưng cậu yêu ông ấy . Và đó là điều tuyệt vời nhất một người có thể đòi hỏi .”

Cả hai rơi vào im lặng một lúc trước khi Wade nói tiếp . “Cậu biết đấy …Nếu cậu miêu tả cho tôi về thằng cướp ấy , tôi có thể tìm ra tên đó và chăm sóc nó một chút . Dễ như ăn kẹo .”

Peter cau mày . “Không , Wade . Anh sẽ không tìm hắn và giết hắn . Điều đó khiến anh khác gì hắn chứ ?”

“Tôi vốn có khác gì nó đâu , nên chuyện đó có quan trọng không?” Wade nhún vai .

“Tôi không muốn tin chuyện đó . Anh tốt hơn hắn gấp ngàn lần . Và đằng nào thì anh cũng ngưng việc giết người rồi mà .”

“Cái đó đúng . Nhưng lần này tôi có thể cho là ngoại lệ .”

“Hoàn toàn không được !”

Wade gật đầu . “Okay , quyết định vậy đi .” Hắn đứng dậy và quay người nằm lăn ra giường .

“Quyết định cái gì cơ ?” Peter hỏi đầy nghi hoặc .

“Tôi sẽ tìm ra thằng đó . Nhưng !” Hắn đưa một ngón tay lên ra hiệu cho Peter , người toan mở miệng ra nói . “Khi tôi tìm ra được nó rồi , tôi sẽ không giết nó . Tôi sẽ giao nó cho cảnh sát hoặc bất kì cách nào cậu muốn .”

Peter nhìn hắn chằm chằm . “Anh đang nghiêm túc đấy à ?”

“Tất nhiên tôi đang nghiêm túc rồi . Tôi lúc nào chả nghiêm túc . Tôi là Quý ngài Nghiêm túc . Tôi là -”

Hắn bị cắt ngang khi Peter bay tới và ôm eo hắn thật chặt . Wade đông cứng người vì sốc trước khi rụt rè ôm lại chàng trai .

“Cảm ơn , Wade,” Peter thì thầm , vùi mặt vào ngực hắn . “Cảm ơn anh .”

******

Wade dành hầu hết thời gian vài ngày kế tiếp gọi điện cho một vài mối liên hệ cũ của hắn , cố gắng tìm đầu mối về cái chết của Ben . Peter không hề rời khỏi hắn một bước . Cả hai đều không nói với Bác May họ đang làm gì vì bà ấy đã đi chơi với một người bạn . Họ quyết định sẽ làm người phụ nữ ngạc nhiên bằng một bữa tối sau khi những cuộc gọi không dẫn Wade đến đâu cả .

May mắn thay , Wade ghi nhớ hầu hết những gì Bác May đã dạy hắn , nên những món cháy khét đều được giảm thiểu tối đa .

Mặc dù vậy , đống bừa bộn lại vượt quá mức cho phép . Nó càng trở nên kinh khủng hơn khi Peter lẻn ra sau lưng Wade và bôi ít nước xốt lên đầu hắn . Wade trả đũa bằng cách đuổi theo Peter quanh khu bếp vài lần trước khi bỏ cuộc trong việc bắt được chàng trai và thay vào đó ném ô-liu vào Peter với mục đích trở thành một tay thiện xạ thực thụ . Sau đó thì nó trở thành một cuộc loạn đả .

Sau cuộc chiến dữ dội trong hai mươi phút , họ ngồi trên sàn nhà của cái nhà bếp tan hoang , cả người phủ đầy những ‘vũ khí’ ăn được , và cười ngặt nghẽo đến đau cả bụng .

“Tin hay không tùy anh , đấy thật ra là cuộc chiến đồ ăn đầu tiên của tôi ,” Peter khúc khích cười .

“Đó là cuộc chiến đồ ăn đầu tiên mà không phải do tôi đầu têu ,” Wade cười , dựa đầu vào cái tủ đằng sau lưng , để lại một vệt xốt trên đấy .

“Tôi có thể tin được ,” Peter trả lời . “Tôi cá anh rất nổi tiếng trong khu nhà ăn khi anh còn đi học .”

“Bà bếp rất yêu tôi ,” Wade nói , nháy mắt .

Peter cười , nhưng ngưng ngay sau đó khi Wade đột ngột ngồi thẳng lên , vẻ mặt hắn trông kỳ lạ .

“Cái gì đấy ?” Peter hỏi .

“Tôi nghĩ tôi nghe thấy tiếng gì đó ,” Wade thì thầm , đứng dậy và nhìn xung quanh .

Peter đứng lên bên cạnh hắn . “Tôi có nghe thấy gì đâu .”

“Nó rất nhỏ , nhưng nghe như nó đến từ bên ngoài .”

“Anh đang đùa với tôi phải không ?” Peter hỏi , nghi ngờ về việc thay đổi tâm trạng đột ngột của Wade .

“Ngược lại thì đúng hơn ,” Wade trả lời , vẫn tiếp tục quay qua quay lại và nhìn quanh căn phòng . “Tôi đang cố gắng bảo vệ cậu .”

Peter bật cười ngạc nhiên . “Bảo vệ tôi khỏi cái gì cơ ?”

“Từ khi tôi nghỉ việc , tôi đã nhận được một số tin nhắn cáu kỉnh từ những khách hàng cũ của mình . Tôi đoán sẽ có một số người tức điên lên với tôi , nhưng không nghĩ rằng ai đó sẽ hành động sớm như thế này .”

Peter dịu dàng đặt một bàn tay lên cánh tay của Wade . “Anh đang tưởng tượng đấy ,” cậu nói nhẹ nhàng . “Cả hai chúng ta đều an toàn . Sẽ không có chuyện gì xảy ra đâu .”

Ngay khi những lời Peter nói thoát ra , chàng trai thấy một bóng đen hiện ra từ sau lưng Wade .

Trước khi Peter có thể hét lên cảnh báo , một bàn tay luồn từ phía sau cậu , cầm một miếng vải bịt miệng và mũi chàng trai lại . Cậu cố gắng không hít vào , nhưng chỉ trong vài giây tầm nhìn của cậu trở nên mờ đi . Cậu nghe một tiếng gào giận dữ từ Wade và sau đó cậu ngã ra .

Điều cuối cùng chàng trai có thể thấy trước khi bóng đen bao trùm là cái đầu bị cắt rời của Wade rơi xuống sàn nhà .


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP 6**

Peter mở mắt ra từ từ , cố gắng làm tỉnh táo lại trí óc vẫn còn đang mơ hồ . Cậu ngồi trên một cái ghế bằng kim loại lạnh lẽo , tay bị trói ra sau và cổ chân trói vào chân ghế . Căn phòng cậu đang ở tối mịt và ẩm ướt , hình như là tầng hầm hay cái gì đó tương tự vậy . Có một cái cầu thang dẫn lên bên trên ở bên phải chàng trai , nhưng cậu không thể thấy thứ gì trên đó . Mọi thứ đều trống trải trong căn phòng , ngoại trừ cái ghế cậu ngồi và một cái ghế trống khác bên cạnh .

Chàng trai hoàn toàn một mình .

Wade đâu ? Peter nhớ đã thấy đầu của Wade rơi xuống sàn nhà vài giây trước khi mình ngất đi , nhưng sau đó có chuyện gì đã xảy ra với hắn ? Ngộ nhỡ đây là lần hắn không thể tái sinh được ? Ngộ nhỡ hắn đã chết ?

Peter lắc lắc đầu , cố gắng xua tan đi những ý nghĩ tồi tệ đang dần nhân lên trong đầu mình .

Ở bên phải cậu , chàng trai nghe thấy tiếng mở chốt cửa và những tiếng chân nặng nề vang lên trên cầu thang . Chàng trai quay qua và điều cậu thấy khiến trong lòng cậu như vừa gỡ bỏ được một tảng đá .

Wade , với cái đầu vẫn còn liền cái thân , bị dẫn giải đi bởi hai người đàn ông cao to và trông họ vô cùng giận dữ . Theo sau họ là một người đàn ông tóc bạc , mặc vest trắng và đeo kính gọng sừng . Mặt lão trông cau có , giống như khi người ta vừa mới ăn nguyên chái chanh vậy .

“Peter , cậu tỉnh rồi !” Wade líu lo khi họ tiến tới chỗ cậu . Peter có thể thấy một vài vết cắt và vết bầm mới trên mặt Wade . Chúng đã bắt đầu lành dần lại , nhưng việc chúng hiện diện trên mặt hắn khiến Peter tức điên lên .

“Cậu thấy thế nào rồi , baby boy ?” Wade hỏi khi hai tên kia đẩy hắn vào cái ghế trống và bắt đầu trói hắn lại .

“Chưa bao giờ tốt hơn ,” Peter trả lời . “Anh thì sao ?”

“Không tệ , không tệ ,” Wade gật gù . “Đáng lẽ đã có thể xử lý mọi việc xong xuôi trước khi bị mất đầu , nhưng mà này , có thể tệ hơn kìa ! Có lần tôi còn bị cắt mất chim luôn ấy . Cái đó mới là khó chịu .”

“Mày câm mồm đi được không ?” Người đàn ông trong bộ đồ trắng cắt ngang , xoa xoa thái dương như thể hắn đang bị đau đầu .

“Vô duyên ,” Wade nhắc .

“Tao mang mày đến đây để mày hoàn thành công việc mà tao đã thuê mày , không phải là để nghe mày tầm xàm bá láp về mấy cái phần cơ thể mà mày bị cắt . Và đó là tất cả những gì tao phải nghe suốt hai giờ qua !”

Peter bật cười . “Anh có thể nói về chuyện đó những hai tiếng ?”

“Ba , nếu tôi thật sự có hứng ,” Wade trả lời , nháy mắt với cậu .

“Đủ rồi !” Peter ngạc nhiên khi người áo trắng không dậm chân bình bịch vì điên tiết .

“Mày sẽ làm hay không làm theo những gì tao nhờ ?”

“Căn bản thì mày chưa bao giờ nhờ tao làm cái gì hết . Mày thuê bố và sau đó cứ không ngừng đưa ra mệnh lệnh và bảo tao phải làm những gì . Mày hách dịch vãi ra ấy , mày biết đấy . Tao không thích mấy người hách dịch . Ngoại trừ Petey . Tao thích Petey .”

“Tôi không có hách dịch !” Peter xen vào .

“Cậu hoàn toàn hách dịch . Cậu nhắc tôi đánh răng sau mỗi bữa ăn , quát tôi nếu tôi vừa ăn vừa nói , cậu không cho tôi dùng màu sáp vẽ lên tường phòng cậu , có lần cậu thậm chí còn bảo tôi phải rửa đằng sau tai mình nữa !”

“Để bào chữa cho bản thân mình thì thật sự tối hôm đó anh về nhà bốc mùi như anh vừa bơi dưới cống lên ấy .”

“Tôi đã bơi dưới cống tối hôm đó , thật buồn cười khi cậu nhắc đến nó .”

“ARGH !” người đàn ông áo trắng gào lên thống thiết trước khi tiến đến và nắm lấy cằm Wade , hất mặt hắn lên để cả hai nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt nhau .

“Đây là chuyện sẽ xảy ra ,” hắn rít lên . “Mày sẽ đi giết thằng tao trả tiền để mày giết nó , hoặc đàn em tao đây sẽ bắt đầu ghim đạn vào bạn trai mày . Hiểu chưa ?”

Wad nhìn hắn chòng chọc một lúc . “Mày thật sự đáng lẽ không nên làm điều đó ,” hắn nói .

“Làm gì ?” Gã đàn ông hỏi với vẻ đắc thắng , buông cằm của Wade ra và đứng thẳng người lên . “Đe dọa nó ?”

“Không , gọi cậu ấy là bạn trai tao . Tao đã có kế hoạch sẽ mời cậu ấy đi chơi tối nay , trước khi mày mời bọn tao đến quẩy , nhưng mà giờ thì mày hoàn toàn phá hỏng nó rồi .”

Peter khẽ hét lên . “Anh đã định mời tôi đi chơi sao ? Thật á ?”

“Ừ ,” Wade nói , lo sợ nhìn chàng trai . “Cậu sẽ nói gì khi ấy ?”

Peter cười . “Tôi sẽ nói có , đồ ngốc .”

Mặt Wade sáng lên . “Thật sao ? Cậu có ý vậy thật sao ?”

“Bọn mày đang đùa với tao đấy à !” Người đàn ông áo trắng gào lên . “Đây không phải là cách mà một cuộc bắt giữ con tin diễn ra !” Hắn quay qua bọn đàn em . “Cởi trói cho bọn nó ,” hắn ra lệnh .

Một trong hai tên bắt đầu cở trói cho Peter trong khi tên còn lại cởi trói cho Wade , sau đó ấn họ quỳ xuống .

Gã áo trắng lấy một khẩu súng ra , lên cò và dí nó vào trán Peter . “Mày sẽ làm theo những gì tao bảo , hoặc thằng nhóc chết .” hắn nói .

Wade thinh lặng , nhìn vào khẩu súng ngay mặt Peter .

“Đừng làm vậy , Wade,” Peter nói . “Nó không đáng đâu .”

“Câm mồm !” Gã áo trắng nạt , tát mạnh vào mặt Peter .

Một tiếng gầm gừ thoát ra từ cổ họng Wade . “Sai lầm _lớn_ đấy , thằng chó .”

Hắn xoay người và ném tên đang giữ hắn về phía trước , khiến tên đó bay vào tên đang giữ Peter và cả ba ngã lăn quay ra đất . Wade nhảy về phía gã áo trắng trước khi gã có thể di chuyển , vật tên đó ra sàn và vật lộn để lấy khẩu súng khỏi tay gã .

Tay Wade siết chặt quanh cổ người đàn ông và khi Peter cố gượng dậy , cậu nhìn hắn trong kinh hãi khi thấy người đàn ông dần mất mạng dưới những ngón tay của Wade .

“Wade , đừng giết hắn,” chàng trai hét lên .

Wade nhìn về phía cậu , những ngón tay nới lỏng ra đôi chút , nhưng như vậy cũng đủ để gã áo trắng di chuyển . Nhặt khẩu súng trên nền đất lên , hắn bóp cò , vẻ mặt tự mãn hiện lên .

Cả thế giới ngừng lại .

Viên đạn bạc xuyên qua bụng Peter và một vẻ kinh hoàng hiện lên trên mặt Wade . Peter bối rối nhìn xuống khi chất lỏng ẩm ướt dần lan ra trên áo cậu .

Cậu khuỵu xuống sàn .

Cậu nghe thấy một tiếng răng rắc gai người , theo sau đó là tiếng hét lên vì đau đớn và kế tiếp Wade đỡ lấy cậu , đặt chàng trai từ từ xuống đất .

“Ôi không , đừng làm vậy Petey , đừng có mà làm như vậy với tôi . Không phải ngay sau khi tôi hỏi cậu đi chơi , như vậy không công bằng chút nào . Không !” hắn bật khóc khi mắt Peter dần khép lại . “Ở lại với tôi , baby boy , có nghe không vậy ? Cậu sẽ ổn thôi .”

Peter yếu ớt nắm lấy áo của hắn . “Đừng làm theo những gì hắn nói ,” cậu thì thào . “Đừng làm lính đánh thuê nữa .”

Wade lắc đầu . “Tôi sẽ không làm nữa . Tôi sẽ ở ngay đây . Tôi sẽ làm mọi điều cậu muốn . Chỉ xin cậu làm ơn , ở lại với tôi , Petey , làm ơn !”

Khi mắt Peter nhắm lại và chàng trai gục đi trên tay Wade , điều cuối cùng cậu có thể thấy là những giọt nước mắt chảy không ngừng trên gương mặt đầy sẹo của người đàn ông .


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's notes :  
> Đây là chap cuối , là BE ...  
> nah , đùa thôi =]]]]]]]]] là HE =]]]]]]]]]]]] chúc vui vẻ :3

**CHAP 7**

Ánh sáng len qua mi mắt nặng trĩu của Peter , kéo chàng trai khỏi vòng tay êm ái của giấc ngủ sâu .

Mùi thuốc vô trùng của bệnh viện ngập tràn khứu giác cậu khi cậu mở mắt ra và nhìn chòng chọc lên trần nhà trắng muốt . Chàng trai đang nằm trên giường bệnh viện với cái ga trải giường nhàu nhĩ , người dựa trên một đống gối nhiều đến nực cười . Căn phòng cậu nằm bé tí , với độc một chiếc giường và một cái cửa sổ cũng bé tí bên phải cậu . Bên kia căn phòng , dưới cái TV trống trơn là một chồng thiệp và một số lượng hoa nhiều đến mức khiến người ta hoảng hồn .

“Peter ?”

Chàng trai quay đầu qua để thấy Bác May đang ngồi trên cái ghế bên tay trái cậu . Quầng thâm hiện lên dưới đôi mắt bà như thể bà đã không ngủ được chút nào .

“Wade đâu rồi ạ ?” giọng Peter khản đặc . Bác May đứng lên và giúp cậu lấy cái ly cạnh giường để uống ngụm nước .

“Bác không đã không thấy nó đâu kể từ khi nó mang cháu đến đây ,” bà trả lời , ngồi xuống trở lại và dịu dàng nắm lấy bàn tay Peter . “Cả hai đứa đều mất tích suốt đêm hôm đó . Bác đã lo đến phát bệnh , nhưng sau đó bác nhận được cuộc gọi từ Wade nói rằng cháu bị bắn và ngất đi và rằng bác cần phải đến gặp cậu ấy tại bệnh viện . Bác đến đó ngay lúc cậu ta bế cháu đến . Ngay khi nó thấy cháu đã an toàn , nó bỏ đi . Cháu đã ngủ suốt cả ngày .”

“Anh ta đã bỏ đi cả ngày ?” Peter giật mình hỏi , cố gắng ngồi dậy . Một cơn đau điếng người nhói lên nơi bụng cậu và chàng trai nằm vật trở lại đống gối , thở khó nhọc .

“Cháu không thể cử động mạnh như vậy , cháu yêu ,” Bác May mắng , đứng dậy đắp lại chăn trên người chàng trai . “Cháu bị bắn ngay vào bụng . Nó không đến mức nguy hiểm đến tính mạng vì Wade đã mang cháu đến đây rất nhanh , nhưng cháu vẫn cần phải cẩn thận .”

“Cháu ổn mà , Bác May ,” Peter nói , cầm lấy tay người phụ nữ để dừng lại những hành động bồn chồn của bà . “Thật đấy . Cháu sẽ ổn thôi .”

Bà lắc đầu . “Cháu và ông bác cháu luôn khiến mọi thứ kinh khủng nhất trở nên như thể không có gì to tát . Giờ bác sẽ đi tìm bác sĩ và báo với ông ấy cháu đã tỉnh lại . Bác quay lại ngay thôi .” Người phụ nữ xoa nhẹ bàn tay cậu trước khi rời đi .

Ở một mình trong phòng , Peter nhìn lên trần nhà . “Anh đâu rồi , Wade ?” cậu thì thầm .

“Ngay đây , baby boy ,” giọng nói ngay gần cậu đột ngột vang lên . “Bệnh viện có mùi kinh chết được . Họ thật sự cần làm việc với vấn đề đó đi chứ .”

Peter quay qua và thấy Wade , ngồi vắt vẻo trên bệ cửa sổ , mỉm cười lo lắng với cậu . Hắn không mặc trang phục Deadpool , thay vào đó là quần jean và áo hoodie đỏ , không đeo mặt nạ .

“Anh đã đi đâu cả ngày vậy ?” Peter hỏi .

“Ngồi ngoài cửa sổ phòng cậu , chờ cậu tỉnh dậy .”

“Anh có thể vào trong này ngồi , anh biết đấy .”

“Tôi không thích bệnh viện ,” Wade trả lời , nhảy xuống khỏi bệ cửa sổ và đi vòng qua cái giường để ngồi xuống cái ghế Bác May ngồi lúc nãy .

“Đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với mấy tên bắt cóc chúng ta ?” Peter hỏi .

“Tôi bẻ gãy cổ tay thằng chó đã bắn cậu . Hai thằng còn lại có một vài cục u và mấy vết bầm tím vì bị ném bay đến tận cuối phòng , nhưng ngoài mấy cái đó ra thì chúng đang nằm yên ổn và ấm áp trong tù .”

Peter lắc đầu . “Không thể tin được tôi bị bắn . Ngầu lòi luôn nhỉ ?”

“Cực kì ngầu luôn ,” Wade cười toe toét . “Cậu giờ thành Quý ngài Nổi tiếng rồi . Thấy không ?” hắn chỉ về phía cái bàn đầy hoa cuối phòng . “Cậu thậm chí còn nhận được hoa từ thằng nhóc đó , Flash ấy . Nó chắc chắn có thầm thương trộm nhớ cậu .”

“Nó không có ,” Peter nói , lườm Wade .

“Nó hoàn toàn có , nhưng nếu cậu cứ nằng nặc chối bỏ thì tôi vô cùng ổn với chuyện đó . Bớt đi một tình địch cho tôi .”

“Anh làm gì có tình địch nào . Mặc dù nếu anh muốn hẹn hò , tôi không nghĩ nó sẽ xảy ra sớm đâu . Bác May sẽ không để tôi thoát khỏi tầm mắt bác ấy đến tận mấy tháng sau vụ này .”

“Vậy cũng chả sao ,” Wade nói , chúi người gần lại và khẽ nắm lấy bàn tay của Peter . “Tôi sẽ mang buổi hẹn hò đến với cậu . Tôi đang nghĩ đến đặt món Mexico và xem Breaking Bad .”

Peter gật đầu . “Tôi nghĩ nó cũng được.”

Wade cười ngoác đến tận mang tai . “Tôi biết cậu rất tuyệt vời mà .” hắn khẽ kìm cái ngáp lại .

“Lần cuối anh đi ngủ là lúc nào vậy ?” Peter hỏi , nhìn hắn thật gần .

“Ờm , lúc nào đó trước khi chúng ta bị bắt cóc ? Tôi nghĩ vậy ?”

“Anh cần phải ngủ . Ngủ đi .” Peter ra lệnh .

“Nhưng tôi không thích bệnh viện ,” Wade phàn nàn .

“Tôi sẽ ở ngay đây thôi ,” Peter nói .

Wade kìm một cái ngáp khác . “Cậu hách dịch thật . Tôi sẽ đi ngủ , nhưng chỉ vì cậu muốn tôi làm vậy thôi đấy.”

Wade ngồi yên một lúc trước khi bất ngờ chồm đến và đặt một nụ hôn thật dài , nhẹ nhàng lên đôi môi ngạc nhiên của Peter . Hắn tách ra và quay trở lại ngồi trên chiếc ghế , một nụ cười thỏa mãn hiện lên trên gương mặt hắn . “Ngủ ngon , Petey .”

Tim của Peter đập điên cuồng trong lồng ngực và một nụ cười toe toét giãn dần ra trên gương mặt chàng trai khi cậu nhắm mắt lại . “Ngủ ngon , Wade .”

******

Vài phút sau khi Bác May quay trở lại cùng với bác sĩ , bà thấy Peter và Wade đã nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ , Peter nằm trên giường và Wade ngồi trên chiếc ghế cạnh chàng trai , tay họ nắm chặt .

“Anh ta không phải người nhà ,” bác sĩ nói . “Anh ta không nên ở đây .”

Bác May lắc đầu và mỉm cười . “Không đâu bác sĩ , chúng đang ở đúng chính xác nơi chúng cần phải ở . Cạnh bên nhau .”


End file.
